


Somebody And Nobody Can Save Today

by emlary



Series: Blessed [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, American History, Isak has a thing for Chris' short hair, M/M, Mafia Boss William, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Isak, Right-Hand Man Chris, The Penetrators are the biggest mafia in town
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Chris接过他手中的杯盏，一饮而尽。醇美的红色液体从他唇边溢出，仿佛真的饮下了圣血，染红了极具野性的白牙。即将出笼的野兽想要什么，Isak再清楚不过。“神父，我想要‘忏悔’。”Chris在他耳边挑衅着。或者，禁酒时期的Mafia!AU，William不介意和Chris分享他最喜欢的东西。标题来自M. Ward的Confession。





	Somebody And Nobody Can Save Today

弥撒刚开始就有人在议论那件事。Isak清了清嗓子，示意唱诗班开始吟诵，但这并不能阻止坐在前排的几个姑娘。尤其是Kviig Mohn家的Eva和Hellerud Lien家的Vilde，说得好像那件事的主人公比耶稣还重要，Isak不想知道也知道了。

仁慈的主啊，请原谅这些年轻的孩子。

William Magnusson走进教堂时，弥撒已经快结束了，Isak正站在圣坛上向信众分发圣餐——象征耶稣圣体的面包，以及象征圣血的一小杯红葡萄酒。那个控制着全城一半以上走私酒生意的黑帮头子坐在教堂最后一排，虔诚的表情像个来做礼拜的普通教徒。只有Isak知道对方的真实意图，William只是来视察他的“生意”，在这神圣的场合，男人的存在本身就是一种莫大的讽刺。

在政府全面禁酒的非常时期，只有天主教会借由“宗教原因”能合法地贮存酒类。这也成了William最初找上他的原因，他当然不同意，教会和黑帮，神父和匪徒，怎么听都不适合坐在同一张谈判桌上。但挪威移民的后裔提出了他难以拒绝的条件，叫威胁或许更准确，那群流淌着维京海盗血统的衣冠禽兽，知道天主教会的势力在新英格兰正受到浸信会的蚕食，以此要挟Isak为他们的帮派The Penetrators提供“便利”，利用天主教堂的地下室藏酒，警察就是有一百个胆子也不敢搜查教会的地盘。

“尊敬的神父，我可以给您10个点的回扣，我相信您一定会为教区带来更多福祉。听说您一直向大区主教呼吁建立一所由教会监管的女校，这需要钱，还有扩建圣玛丽医院也需要钱。您看，钱并不是坏事，对吗？”

他说的都没错，每年跟大区那帮老顽固要钱简直跟要他们的命似的。如果Isak手头有更多钱，除了稳固并扩大教会在本地的影响力，还能买通更多帮他游说高层的人。反正教会的腐败早就不是什么新闻了。

然而谁都没发觉，那个十恶不赦的黑帮头子跟他谈条件时，肮脏的靴子在桌下公然探进了Isak的圣袍中。

他一定是从别的地方听说了自己的秘密，Isak懊恼极了。教会内部只有最高层的极少数人知道像他这样的神父“调任”背后真正的秘密，那是圣经所不能容忍的罪行，是所有人闭口不谈的禁忌，也是Isak在半夜William再次单独造访时为他开门的原因。

他任由留着油腻长发的黑帮头子在藏酒的地下室里操他，旁边就是数以百计的橡木桶，装着自伊比利亚半岛的葡萄酒和莱茵河流域的烈性酒，以挪威裔成员为主的黑帮总有办法弄到好货。满室酒香让人迷醉，也掩盖了每次欢爱过后浓烈的气息。

Isak也是在地下室把回扣的比例最终谈到了15个点。四周都是阴冷的墙壁，伴随着身后灼热的喘息，贪婪的黑帮头子同意了，然后用白色的浊液弄脏了他身上的黑袍。

William总有借口找上门来，不仅是每个月固定的进货和出货时间，有时还会以清点库存为由不请自来。每一个没有月光的午夜，Isak会主动撩开圣袍，在男人身下承欢的罪恶就像暗红色的美酒流淌在神圣与世俗之间。

没有凡人能抵御天神坠落的灵魂，再心狠手辣的黑帮头子也不例外。

这样见不得人的交易持续了将近一年，Isak无时无刻都在担心被教会的人发现，结果最先察觉的是William手下的一个小混混。据Isak所知对方才满二十岁，因为头脑机灵、办事得力很快就爬升成为William手下最得力的帮手。他见过对方几次，有时William甚至让青年独自运酒过来，显然十分信任对方。

他叫Schistad。或者Penetrator Chris，跟着父母来做礼拜的姑娘们总是眼冒红心地这样称呼他。大概因为他有张漂亮得不像黑帮小混混的脸，虽然他也留着The Penetrators标志性的发型，与绅士们迥异的暗金色长发被梳到一侧，另一侧则剃得极短，一看就痞气十足。

Chris出众的容貌和放荡的行迹让他成为年轻女孩口中的谈资，尽管会被家长斥责为不检点，大胆点儿的女孩还是会在教堂做礼拜时朝他抛媚眼。

而野心勃勃的二当家眼中只有台上的神父一个人。

那次被Chris撞见并非完全是意外，只是验证了Isak的猜测。他在The Penetrators大当家和二当家同时来“做礼拜”时向William使了个眼色，后者裤子都没脱完就在地下室跟他搞得热火朝天。只有Isak注意到门缝外的那一道热切的目光，他知道Chris在看，就故意叫得很大声，William在他身上越干越起劲。事后门外自然没了人，地下却留下可疑的潮湿痕迹。

Isak克制不住想挑逗年轻的入侵者，尽管他发誓绝对不会碰对方，上帝啊，他还没到能喝酒的年龄。

当大家聊着Chris的八卦，他其实都默默地记下来了。这个礼拜日的焦点是入侵者突然剃掉了长发，有人说他是为情所伤，女孩们纷纷表示不信；还有人说他在昨晚跟爱尔兰帮的枪战中第一次杀了人，按照The Penetrators的规矩要削发作为正式成年的纪念，女孩们又开始担忧他的安危，仿佛弄花那张俊美的脸将是上帝都不能饶恕的罪过。

Isak对Chris的发型没什么特别的想法。然而当剃成寸头的黑帮混混在弥撒快结束时姗姗来迟，他心脏似乎被猛然一击，短发让青年看起来精神极了，右侧还有道几乎剃光的缺口，像一头充满侵略性的花豹直勾勾地望着他。

Chris接过他手中的杯盏，一饮而尽。醇美的红色液体从他唇边溢出，仿佛真的饮下了圣血，染红了极具野性的白牙。即将出笼的野兽想要什么，Isak再清楚不过。

“神父，我想要‘忏悔’。”Chris在他耳边挑衅着。

这时多数信徒都离开了，教堂里只剩几个零星的祈祷者。Isak下意识地朝William的方向望去，男人什么都没说，甚至连细微的表情变化都看不出来，只是戴上帽子便转身离开了。也许William比他更早知道，藏在Chris栗色眼眸里的野心和欲望。

有那么一瞬，Isak希望William能留下来。

他半推半就地跟Chris一起走进了忏悔室，所有的罪恶都将被掩盖在紧紧合上的黑色帘幕之后。

+

“等等，你不是说要忏悔吗？你进来干吗？”

逼仄的木质忏悔室挤进两个男人，更显得狭窄。神父似乎想转过身来再训斥他，却被Chris牢牢地圈在怀中，任由他潮湿的呼吸撒在耳后。还没开始动手，神父的敏感点就一一暴露出来。

“我倒是无所谓被人看到，但你确定想被那些善良的教徒看到你听一个恶徒忏悔他的罪行吗？要是你原谅了他，教徒们会怎么想呢，神父大人？”

闻言怀中纤瘦的身躯不再挣扎，光线从细密的窗棂照进来，在Isak侧颜投下浅浅的阴影，那张精致小巧的脸上少了几分宗教仪式的庄重，多了一抹让William也为之疯狂的娇媚。

+

至于Valtersen神父身着黑袍站在十字架前一脸神圣不可侵犯的样子，Chris从第一次见到就记得很清楚。

那是去年将临期的第一个主日，也是新到任的神父第一次主持弥撒。外面下着大雪，圣坛上摆放着庆祝教会新年的花环，神父点燃了摆放在中间的紫色蜡烛。他看起来似乎有些拘谨，喉结被硬质的罗马领紧紧束缚着，说话的声音很轻，Chris想如果掐住那纤细而异常苍白的脖颈，留下暧昧的痕迹，让无法呼吸的神父含着泪向他求饶，肯定比电影院里那些不会说话的小丑好看多了。

不，那应该是世间最美的画面。

Chris在其它仪式上也见他穿过红色的圣袍，但黑袍领口那一圈白，映衬着被禁锢在领扣下面让人浮想联翩的肉体，总是让年轻的街头恶棍热血沸腾。

后来Chris才知道有这种想法的不止他一个人。

William说Valtersen不年轻了，因为专门查过他的背景，The Penetrators从不做没准备的买卖。但那张白皙的脸看起来并不像三十岁多的人，金色的卷发更是如羽扇般轻柔。赶上天晴的好日子，阳光透过教堂高处的彩色玻璃窗，为神父整个人染上一道柔美绚丽的光环，他看起来比窗户上的圣母图案更圣洁无暇。

但William又说他是个难缠的对手，The Penetrators和教会“合作”的事宜迟迟谈不下来。

直到有次Chris赶着去给William送急电，他们的一艘货船在朴茨茅斯港被扣了。他才知道William老是去教堂谈不完的“生意”到底是怎么回事，地下室里回荡着男人的喘息，“Oh, God.”他们显然不是在谈论上帝。

“Isak.”William的吼声带着他所不熟悉的波动，然后是神父饱含情欲的低吟，仿佛他在为信徒们承受某种痛苦。而Chris像每个十九岁的男孩一样，只消一点点刺激就硬了。

Isak。回去之后，这个名字如同魔咒般伴他入梦。要知道新英格兰的冬天可没法每天都换内裤和床单。

二十岁时Chris成为William最得力的左右臂，但他还需要一个正式的成人礼，才能名正言顺地接过帮派里二当家的位置。爱尔兰帮在周末生意最热闹的时候到The Penetrators经营的地下酒吧闹事给了他最佳的机会，子弹正中眉心，距离很近，血直接溅到他脸上。William朝他点了点头，示意其它人把尸体拖出去。

那天晚上William亲自为他剪掉长发，然后问他想要什么。

+

“William知道吗？”神父终于转过身，却把佯装抵抗的手挡在他胸前。

“原来神父您是William的所有物？”Chris轻佻地一挑眉。“不，我只是担心……”

“担心我抢了William的东西回去被揍？您济世的仁慈之心真让人感动。那您呢？您想让他知道吗？被我弄得湿成这样。”

手指从一进来就探入黑袍中摸索，很快找到了隐秘的入口。神父紧得要命，“看来William还没把你操开。”

“你闭嘴！啊……”

Chris当然是有备而来，实际上他只是随手顺走了圣坛上的玫瑰香膏，那可是从东欧进口的高档货。两根手指在里面搅得天翻地覆，却有意避开Isak的敏感点，从神父越发急促的喘息声中，对方似乎被折磨得不轻。顺势扯开那条白色的领扣，露出神父雪白的颈项，Isak像被放生的白鹳大口地呼吸着，起伏的胸口无声地诱惑着他。

舔上去时，神父似乎被烫到一样下意识地往后缩。Chris也不着急，舌尖在颈窝两侧留下似有似无的水痕，滚动的喉结出卖了主人的迫不及待。手指隔着圣袍找上胸前的小点，衔在两指间反复揉捏。结果他不得不堵住Isak的嘴，用他滚烫的双唇，弥撒虽然已经结束，外面可能还有人，Valtersen神父叫成这样可不能怪他，要怪就怪教会用的粗劣布料吧。

“不行，William都没有……唔，”不提那个人还好，Chris一听就来火，“William？William有让你叫得像个荡妇吗？”一边用唇舌扫荡对方小嘴里甜美的津液，手上的动作愈发变本加厉。下面自动分泌的肠液混合着油膏弄得他满手都是，Isak里里外外都湿透了。

“你，要忏悔什么？”紧抓着他外套的手指关节都发白了，Isak似乎还想保持神父最后的一丝尊严。

他不介意陪神父玩玩，于是Chris虔诚地跪了下去，因为忏悔室的空间实在有限，Isak不得不遂了他意，双腿大开挂在他肩膀上，圣袍里面果然春光无限。

“我剪了头发，让很多女孩们伤心了。”

他在把Isak含进去之前笑着说，在欲望边缘挣扎的神父出人意料地轻抚上他的短发。过高的体温从掌心传至头皮，一阵阵如触电般的快感击中了Chris，Isak温柔地抚摩着他，“我不认为上帝会责怪这个。”

“为什么？您不关心您的信徒吗？”  
“因为我喜欢。”

Chris吃惊地停下了嘴里的动作，Isak的爱抚还在继续，仿佛他那头扎手的短发是将临期象征喜乐的第三个主日上珍贵的粉色玫瑰，“你短发的样子让我分了神，Christoffer，我刚才差点弄泼了一整瓶勃艮第的黑比诺。”

他不敢相信神父……抬头对上Isak氤氲的双眸，以往那一抹灵动的翠绿已经被彻底染黑，低垂的长睫毛也遮掩不了浓浓的情欲。Chris想起刚才从Isak手中接过的酒，神父荡漾的烟波就像杯盏中摇晃的琼浆一样甘甜醇美。

他决心对Isak做更多William没做过的事。

“那里……不行，Christoffer。”

神父用羞耻的声音叫出他的名字，Chris心甘情愿为之疯狂。他把Isak的双腿架得更高，露出毫无防备的私处，舌尖代替了刚才的手指，在湿热的小洞里不停戳弄，继续挑逗对方的极限。这具黑袍下的肉体他已经肖想了太久，每一寸都如此甜蜜，Chris细细舔开花穴里的褶皱，勾得里面阵阵轻颤，贪婪的小嘴一夹就涌出不少淫水，这样的Valtersen神父真是太诱人了。

“上帝啊，求你，快进来。”  
“您也这样求William吗？”

他站起来却按兵不动，坏心地想逼出Isak最羞耻的一面。

“William，他喜欢……”  
“直接一点？”

年轻男人粗大的阴茎已经抵在穴口了，里面像有无数张小嘴正急切地想要把Chris吞进去。

“嗯，啊……Christoffer，快，操我。求你了，我好想要你……”

真想让教徒看看他们的Valtersen神父有多饥渴。Chris缓缓地插了进去，面对面的姿势能让他看清Isak被他占有时每个细微的表情，神父在禁欲的圣袍中绽放，热情的身体一点点为他打开，直到全根没入。他也忍不住了，没等Isak适应他可观的长度就开始抽插。被淫欲迷惑了心神的神父被他顶得腿软，呻吟渐渐变了调，小声的哀求让他更加兴奋。

“我昨晚第一次杀了人，William问我想要什么奖励，你猜我怎么回答的？”他可不想那么快结束这场偷欢，故意放缓动作，肉棱抵在花心上无情地碾磨，神父在他怀里颤抖不止，里面越夹越爽。“我告诉他，我想要你——Isak。”

“啊，啊，好舒服。”  
“告诉我，Isak，William是怎么操你的？”

“他喜欢，从后面。”  
“那样能把你干得很深，对吧。你呢？你喜欢什么？”

神父眼角发红，看似痛苦地摇摇头，“你，你杀了人，Christoffer，你应该为此忏悔。”

“告诉我你喜欢我怎么操你，我一定好好地忏悔，神父大人。”Chris咬着Isak粉红的耳垂，湿热的吻一个接一个落在对方耳后的敏感带。

“我……我站不住了，你能不能，”接下去的话似乎用尽了神父的全部力气，“坐下来，再抱着我……”

Chris当然乐意之极，他移到本来神父聆听忏悔的位子上，扶着Isak的腰缓缓地下沉，坐在他硬得发胀的阴茎上，“像这样抱着你干？”

“Christoffer，太深了，不行，我，啊啊……”

Isak断断续续的哭腔却掩盖不了他骑在Chris身上主动扭屁股的事实，看来神父的确很喜欢这个体位。Chris愉悦地欣赏着对方在自己大腿上晃来晃去，Isak被他操出很多水，两人结合的地方挤出了一圈白沫。怒胀的老二快要滑出来时，他又一把按下Isak的腰，龟头直接顶到最里面，淫荡的神父几乎要他操坏了，还哭着要更多。

“你知道我杀了人之后怎么想的吗？我摸了一下他脉搏，确认那个杂种已经死了，血管里的血液不再流淌。然后我就想起了你，Valtersen神父，像初生的羊羔身体里还流淌着鲜活的血液，这是您的赐福。”Chris一口咬上Isak光洁的侧颈，感受着对方情动时血管中奔涌的血流。

“那是不对的，你不应该……”

他再次堵住Isak水光潋滟的小嘴，以要将对方吞吃入腹的气势疯狂地吻他。下身的动作也越来越快，神父再也无法抵抗，随着几下重击，竟被他插射了。整个高潮的过程中Chris还继续操着他，最后全部射在神父贪吃的小洞里面。退出来时淫水和精液混成一团，从穴口一直流到大腿根，又被Chris用手指塞了回去。

“William说今晚会来找你，他还让我把这个交给你。”

那是一枚葡萄酒瓶的软木塞，不说用都知道干什么用的，“William会检查的。”

“变态！”  
“他说你会喜欢的，含着一个男人的精液被另一个男人操。对吗，神父大人？”


End file.
